1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a washing machine having a plurality of washing tubs to clean laundry in different ways classified according to capacity and types of clothing, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine (i.e., a drum washing machine) includes a single washing tub, and separates pollutants or contaminants from dirty laundry using water and detergent. The washing machine washes or cleans the dirty laundry using a series of processes, i.e., a washing process for separating pollutants or contaminants from laundry using water containing a detergent, a rinsing process rinsing bubbles or residual detergent out of the laundry with clean water (specifically, rinsing water), and a dehydration process for dehydrating the laundry at high speed.
In recent times, a drying function has been added to the washing machine, so that the washing machine can perform a drying process for drying dehydrated laundry. However, because laundry generally has different types and different material qualities, the washing machine may have difficulty in simultaneously cleaning all the clothing contained in one washing tub using one washing course. The washing machine including one washing tub should separate some clothing, prohibited from being simultaneously cleaned, from other clothing capable of being simultaneously cleaned, and has to wash or clean the separated clothing using an additional washing course. In this case, a user suffers substantial inconvenience when using the washing machine because a separate washing operation for some clothing is needed, and the user has to drive the washing machine several times (e.g., twice), so that time and energy may be excessively consumed. Although the user desires to wash or clean a small amount of clothing, if a washing tub is a large-capacity washing tub, the small amount of clothing should be washed or cleaned in the large-capacity washing tub, resulting in unnecessary power consumption.